A bracket, as an important component in orthodontic techniques, is an appliance used to correct irregularities of teeth. The bracket can be directly bonded to a dental crown surface through adhesive, and an arch wire applies various types of orthodontic forces to the teeth via the bracket to achieve the orthodontic purpose. At present, a bracket ligation wing, a main groove and a base plate that are used globally are all integrated, an orthodontic arch wire is secured in the main groove, and the teeth and the bracket, as a whole, slide along the arch wire. The traction hook of the existing bracket is generally welded to the main body of the bracket directly, and is thus irremovable. The protruding traction hook would easily scratch oral mucosa. Thus, in order to make the patient comfortable, the traction hook is mounted when needed, and removed when unneeded. Moreover, in the process of a clinical orthodontic treatment, the size of the square or rectangular arch wire as used would generally be smaller than that of the main groove of the bracket, and an angle of clearance between 10° and 24° would be generated between the arch wire and the wall of the main groove of the bracket such that the arch wire cannot fully express the torque angle of the main groove of the bracket.